I Don't Want To Be A Princess
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Mikayla Makoola hasn't ever heard of the classic princess stories.When she finally decides to read it, she doesn't know that on Kinkow, you'll actually be in the fairytale.Follow Mikayla on her adventure through the fairytale life as she decides, she really doesn't want to be a princess. (With a bit of Brakayla but mainly about Mikayla.)
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! I decided to start another story a planned ahead. Enjoy this new story! Thanks to everyone who voted on my poll about which story I should do next. Although I am still working on Plot Twist, I thought that it might be fun writing another story. Enjoy!**

**If you like it so far, review for more! **

**Oh, and Alice, my twin, wrote the very last part of this chapter. She let me add it. And might I say, it was brilliantly written. She is one amazing author. :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**Prologue  
**MIKAYLA stood in front of the mirror, staring into her reflection. She wondered how boys-including King Brady-would find her attractive. She was nothing but a guard who had worked for the Kings. And every boy would plan on calling her their _Princess_.

But, she didn't want to be called a Princess.

It's a nickname that Mikayla hated. She felt like it was such a girly nickname. Why would they want to call her that? She didn't know. All the boys were drooling all over her. Everyone can clearly see that. She was a beauty, but she didn't see that. She didn't care about her looks. That was until the boys kept trying to convince her that she was beautiful.

Boys didn't call her beautiful. They called her _hot_. Brady decided to stop calling her that since he started to realize it didn't make her feel great. Instead, he called her something else. The other boys wouldn't call her this. Only Brady did. He called her _**beautiful**_. When he had said the word to her, she still didn't believe him. It wasn't because of how she looked, but of he said it. He wasn't flirting with her when he brought the word up, which was surprising considering this is Brady we are talking about.

Mikayla didn't believe that he would say the word. And right in front of her. No flirty tone. He just said it. She was shocked. He actually meant it. Unlike all the other boys, he _actually_ meant it. But no matter how many times he reminded her, she doubts that he means it. He once looked straight into her eyes and told her that it wasn't joke and he meant it. She then looked at him and laughed right in his face, which wasn't really nice. Mikayla regrets doing that since all he was trying to do was be nice. Besides, she has to give him some credit for saying it without flirting.

Now, there comes another problem.

Candace, the gossip girl, put Mikayla's reactions to Brady's compliment on her magazine, _Gossip Weekly_. Everyone saw it and many people reacted to it. Well, girls mainly. Everytime Mikayla would walk around the village for a guard shift, girls would throw rocks at her and yell words Mikayla thought Kinkoweans never used. Mikayla then thought of how she deserved it since Brady was only trying to be nice. She made him heartbroken although all the rejections already did that.

Brady had stopped flirting with Mikayla because he wanted to approach her in a friendly way, not to give her the wrong message. Although, he has done that before. some people think that he moved on from Mikayla, which isn't true. He still has feelings for her. He just won't be so open about it.

When Candace's latest gossip magazine came out and he saw the page about him and Mikayla, he could only be hurt even more. He ripped the page out, crumpled it, and throw it in the trash can. Brady then tossed the magazine on his bed and left, not wanting to see the thing again. Mikayla later found the magazine on his bed and discovered the missing page. She found it in the trash can and felt horrible for doing that.

All Brady did was call her beautiful and she took it as a joke. _What an idiot I am!,_ Mikayla had thought. She threw the paper back into the trash can and went to find Brady. But he just gave her the cold shoulder.

It really didn't help that Candace kept talking about it whenever she was around Mikayla.

Mikayla just felt even worse about doing that. Candace realized that if she kept talking, she would make Mikayla uncomfortable. It took her a while-more like a week-for her to realize that. But, when she asked Mikayla if she knew who the Princess were, that started a completely different topic. She would go on about how Brady and Mikayla could be like Beauty and a Beast, or even Cinderella.

Mikayla would reply by saying "Who's this?" or "Who's that?". Candace gave up on trying to tell her who they were, since she wouldn't understand what was going on. She questioned _everything_ which easily annoyed her.

And now, Mikayla was going to find out who they were.

She walked away from the mirror and searched through the Great Book that sat on her desk. The Kings were supposed to be using it to help them learn more about Kinkow, but like they can even carry the thing! It weighs almost one-hundred pounds. The stories of these "Princess" were located at the very end of the book, which was odd.

Mikayla found the first story titled "**CINDERELLA**" in big bold letters in blue. She curiously continued reading. "Once upon a time..." A blue light shot out of the book and enveloped Mikayla. All she could do was scream as the book pulled her in. She had no idea as to what was going on.

Once the blue light died down, Mikayla can finally take in her surroundings: She was at the end of a narrow hallway, in front of an old rust door knob.

**(Written by Alice)**

Mikayla hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on the rusty door knob. Time seemed to slow down as she made a life-changing decision and twisted the door knob. Mikayla stepped over the threshold into the dark, dust cluttered room.

It was multiple times colder in the gloomy room than it was in the equally gloomy hallway. She shivered at the sudden change in temperature. Her teeth chattered. Wrapping her arms around herself, she made a fruitless attempt to stop making noise. The distinctive sound of floor boards creaking directly behind her was heard. Mikayla spun around quickly. At that moment, she came to a crucial realization.

She was not alone.


	2. The Realization

**Thanks for your reviews! Here's the next chapter! Oh, and I can connect to the internet which is awesome! Also, on the plane ride, I got to watch a POK episode! Too bad it was the two episodes I didn't like in Season two…. **

**It's short, but it will be continued in the next chapter. Don't think that I was lazy to type up a whole new chapter-I wasn't. I was just told that you can make chapter short and continue it on the next one. And that is what I will do in this story. If you hate short chapters, then I suggest you leave. Each Disney story should have four chapters each, depending. Maybe even five or six. I don't know.**

******Moving on, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from POK to the Disney Princess stories. **

* * *

**The Realization  
**"MIKAYLA!" The voice startled Mikayla. Mikayla wiped around to meet with a familiar face. _Candace_. Judging by the look on her face, Candace was not happy. "How many times do I have to tell you, get to work?!" She grabbed Mikayla's arm and dragged her outside of the room, into what seemed to be a family room.

Two women stood in the middle of the room, looking around for something or someone. One was a middle aged woman that wore rages. The other, however, was another familiar face. Just like Candace, this girl was a bit _too_ familiar, actually. With her curled blonde hair, she was recognizable from anywhere.

_Sabrina_.

This all confused Mikayla. She didn't know why she was stuck in the same room with her fight school enemy and a very rude Candace. _Why would Sabrina be here? I thought she was thrown in the dungeon! ,_ Mikayla had thought to herself.

"There she is!" Sabrina exclaimed, pointing to Mikayla. As usual, she wasn't the nice-looking person she was thought to be. "You were supposed to be doing our laundry!" She shoved a laundry basket full of dirty clothes in Mikayla's direction. "When you're done with that basket, there's still more laundry. Also, clean up the house before night, it's a complete mess in here!"

Mikayla looked at the basket of clothes before glancing back up at Sabrina. A questioning look was shot her way. "Am I your maid or something? 'Cause last time I checked, I was a guard." She placed the basket on the coffee table and searched for a door leading to the exit. She could only wish for this to be a dream that will end soon. Sadly, this is real life. She just hasn't figured that out yet.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked.

"I'm getting out of here." Mikayla replied.

Mikayla opened the front door, only to have it closed in her face. Candace and Sabrina stood in front of her. "You can't leave." Candace said.

"You have to work." Sabrina added.

"What are you ta-" Mikayla's eyes moved from the girls to the floor. What she saw wasn't her usual guarding outfit. She wore a long, dirty skirt with tattered black ballet slippers. And her top was an old blouse that looked used. Her hand went up to run through her hair, but she found that something was different. Her hair was tied back and a bandana was placed over her head. Mikayla was confounded-how did she change outfits? Then she realized something.

She was in the Cinderella story.


	3. The Invitation

**I know that the classic Cinderella involves mice. To be honest with you, I don't want to go there, so I didn't add it. I also forgot to mention that this story is an AU. That would of been a helpful tip in the beginning...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own POK or the Disney Princess, Cinderella.**

* * *

**The Invitation  
**Mikayla could do nothing but panic. Being stuck in a story she barely knew about was considered torture to her. That, and the fact that maybe people who had caused her nothing but trouble from the past may cause her more trouble in this story. They could even kill her for all she knew. While she thought over who could be who in this story, her supposed step-sisters looked at her, as if wanting something.

Mikayla noticed this, "What?"

"You still have work to do!" Candace exclaimed. Sabrina shoved the basket full of clothes back in Mikayla's direction. Mikayla glanced up at the girls, realizing something that could help her in this story: If she played along, she could be out of the story and back to what was reality before she even knew it.

But, she didn't know what else to expect.

She hadn't read the book before, so she knew nothing. If she was to play along, maybe she might gain a better view of the story. So far, things haven't been very pleasant for her. _Why did Cinderella love her job?, _Mikayla thought to herself. She then thought of why she did her job-she hated taking care and cleaning up the Kings messes, yet she still loved it since she was a guard. The question was: How did it have to do with this story?

She shrugged it off, thinking that the main part of the story was the most important, not how her life matched this Princess life. Mikayla then got to work. She wasn't sure how cleaning up a mess would help her get through a story. She just went with it. It seemed to help her progress further-or what she thought was further-into the story.

Mikayla finished the laundry and put them away in the closets she thought belonged together supposed step-sisters. She then cleaned half the house without wasting much time. As she mopped up the floor, the doorbell rang. Although Mikayla was annoyed, she went to see who it was, believing that if she opened the door, she'd be taken out of the story and back to reality.

Her theories were still incorrect.

In front of her stood another familiar face. "Boomer?" She asked.

"I used to be called that. Now, I'm the just the royal messenger." Boomer replied, a frown plastered on his face. He reached into his bag and pulled out a letter which he handed to Mikayla. "I came to bring you your mail. The King is inviting every villager to a royal ball. He wants all young ladies to come so he can arrange his son, Prince Brady, to take a fellow lady's hand in marriage. **(A/N: That sounded weird, didn't it? I just didn't know how else to put it...)** It is the biggest royal ball known." He told her before leaving.

Mikayla gave the boy one last glance before walking back into the house, shutting the door behind her. She examined the letter before screaming came from the top of the stairs, "Get to work! You still have the bathrooms to clean up!" yelled Sabrina.

Both Candace and Sabrina saw how distracted Mikayla was by the letter. "What is that you're holding?"

Mikayla glanced up at the two, "A letter from the King about some royal ball." She was not enthusiastic about it at all.

Candace and Sabrina, however, rushed to the bottom of the stairs, snatching the letter from Mikayla. They read the letter, " '_King Kunu would like to invite everyone in the village to a royal ball,'_" Candace read. "_This ball will be held in the castle tonight for one special occasion: Prince Brady will be looking for a young lady to take her hand in marriage. This ball isn't mandatory for all girls, but Prince Brady is desperately searching for that one girl to become his **Princess**. King Kunu will step down his throne and allow his only son to become King, thus turning that one girl into his Queen. If you're lucky, you can be that one lucky girl._'" Candace squealed, almost fainting because of the news. "That one lucky girl could be me!" She thought out loud, dreaming of how she can become the Queen.

Her daydreams were soon interrupted by Sabrina. "What if that one lucky girl is me?"

"As if." Candace scoffed. "You're not as beautiful"-She flipped her hair in a way she thought to be seductive-"As this."

Sabrina chortled. "At least I don't look like a pig."

"Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?" Candace countered. She wasn't very wise, but her insults was enough to annoy a person.

Sabrina sent her a death glare. "I am pretty! And you will see that Prince Brady will clearly chose"-She poses like a model-"_This_."

"You can't even pose properly." And Candace was correct. Sabrina didn't know how a real model would pose. She had one hand on her thigh, another on her head. Her head hung back and she looked more like she was about to faint but in an over-dramatic way.

"Ladies, what is this you are doing?" The woman in rags,who Mikayla really hasn't caught her name yet, asked.

"We want to go to the royal ball." Candace handed the invitation letter to the woman.

She examined the letter, "You may go." That was all it took to make Candace and Sabrina go wild. They thanked her before running upstairs, preparing themselves for this ball. "As for you," The woman spoke to Mikayla, "You must finish cleaning up the house."

Mikayla didn't know why, but she found her self asking something that seemed so out of character for her. "If I clean up the entire house, will you allow me attend this ball?"

The woman thought it over before deciding, "Yes, you may. Just clean it up."

Mikayla smiled at her words, feeling the urge to hug her, though she had no idea who she was. She then ran off to finish cleaning the rest of the house. Mikayla was quick at cleaning and was done during mid-afternoon. The ball didn't even start until it was nine at night. So far, it was only two in the afternoon.

Mikayla went to find the woman that she had talked to, still needing to learn her name, but shrugging that off. Once she had showed her that she was finished, the woman nodded, allowing her to get dressed for the ball. Mikayla couldn't even believe that she was going through with this. She was going to the ball.

And who knows, maybe a familiar person will call her _**Beautiful**_.


	4. The Dress

**Sorry for the late update! Is it just me or has all authors on this archive gone dead? Rarely anyone is updating.**

**My facts about the story may be off, but what else do you expect me to do? I haven't read the stories ever since I was eight or so. I have some prior knowledge about it, just not much. Besides, I already messed the whole story up by changing things. I will only do two to three Princess stories. Sorry, but I can only relate what I'm doing to those stories. That, and the fact that I don't want to make this story very long. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own POK or the Disney Princess, Cinderella**.

* * *

**The Dress  
**Searching through the closets was quite futile. Mikayla had found nothing but old, tattered rags. She then came to crucial realization that if she wanted to attend the ball, she had to make a dress of her own. The dilemma was that there was no sewing kit that she could use to create that dress.

Then, she found it.

Hidden deep under her clothes, Mikayla found a sewing kit. Good thing she learned how to knit when she was younger or that would of just ruined everything for her. The sewing kit was probably put there because Cinderella loved to knit. Mikayla looked through the knit and found just about everything she'll need to make the one dress.

"_Perfect._" Mikayla said as she examined her dress.

It was a long midnight-blue gown that reached her ankles. Mikayla smiled at the dress before changing into it. She loved how it fit her. By the time she was done dressing, it was night. Meaning it was time for the ball. Moving on, Mikayla walked down to stairs and meet up with her step-sisters and the lady she had figured to be her supposed step-mother. She smiled inwardly, still thinking that she could do this.

Candace and Sabrina was jealous. They hated to admit it, but Mikayla's dress was actually better than theirs. They had thought that their dresses where fancier and the best in town when really, they had dresses like any other girl in the village would have. Just looking at Mikayla's dress made them think that their mother had been buying them hideous peasant-like clothes this entire time. And they hated it.

Once Mikayla had reached the bottom of the stairs, she glanced at Candace and Sabrina, wanting to know their opinion on her dress. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Change." Came from the woman.

Mikayla, shocked, quickly turned to face the woman. "I thought you said that I was able to attend the ball if I cleaned the house. I did as you said. Why won't you let me go?"

"I just happened to change my mind." The woman headed towards the front door. She turned back to Mikayla, "You better be back in your work clothes before we come back from the ball."

"I-"

"Not another word from you." She turned from Mikayla to Candace and Sabrina. She nodded at the two before turning away again. At first, the two were clueless. They had no idea as to what she meant. Realization struck them as they glanced at Mikayla. Although her gown was amazing, it had to be torn into shreds. And that is exactly what they did. The midnight blue gown that was once magnificent turned into a tattered, quite hideous, dress.

Once the two finished tearing the gown, they laughed at Mikayla. "Now who's the one with the worst dress?" Candace taunted.

"It's got to be Mikayla!" Sabrina exclaimed. The two laughed again.

Mikayla pouted as she saw how dreadful her dress now was.

"Why the sad face?" asked Candace, noticing Mikayla's reaction to her shredded dress. "Like Prince Brady was going to chose you anyway, at least not with that face of yours!" With that being said, Candace, Sabrina, and the woman left for the ball.

It took Mikayla a while to realize that she shouldn't let them go. If she couldn't go, she was going to hold the three back from attending. But fist, she had to catch up with them. They had left not even a second ago. They could of already been at the castle for all she knows. But, she still wasn't going to let that happen. Mikayla ran outside.

As she reached the gates of the house, the carriage that held Candace, Sabrina, and the woman had speed by her. The carriage ran over a rather huge pile of mud and splattered Mikayla before she could move out of the way. Mikayla leaned against a nearby tree and slid down until she was seated on the cold grass. She buried her face in her hands. Tear flowed down her cheeks.

Her "perfect day" became an impossible thought.


	5. My Fairy God-WHAT!

**Just to let you know, I have recently changed my username to Wendy Pierce. (Unoriginal name, but better than Brakayla Fan44.)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from POK to any of the Princess stories that will be used in this story.**

* * *

**My Fairy God-WHAT?**

"Would you stop crying?" A deep voice questioned Mikayla.

Mikayla jumped to her feet in fright. Her eyes cautiously scanned vicinity for anything out of the usual.

"I'm right here." The voice said.

Mikayla whipped around to face her father. She took a second glance at him and began laughing. Her so-called "tough" father was not himself—considering the fact that he was shoved into a pink glittery dress that didn't flatter his shape or size. Don't forget about the pink ballet slippers that was a size smaller and was giving him several blisters.

"What are you laughing a-" Mason soon realized that the girl was laughing at the outfit he was put in. He glared at her. "Really?"

"S-Sorry." Mikayla said in between giggles. As soon as she pulled herself together, she broke into laughter again. "It's just that you're dressed up as a girl and-" Mason didn't look intimidating at all so whenever Mikayla looked at him, she kept laughing. She decided to be serious about it, but held her giggles back as much as she could.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" She questioned him. "Are you here to rain on my parade like the others did? Came to make my day a living hell, huh? WELL IT'S ALREADY BAD ENOUGH I WAS PULLED INTO A BOOK I HAVE ABSOLUTLY NO IDEA ABOUT!"

"Calm down." Mason put a hand up, signaling Mikayla to control herself.

"Just tell me why you're here and then kill me." She grumbled as she leaned back against the tree she was sitting by earlier. She gazed up at the moon and back at Mason. He had done nothing to hurt her. She wondered why he was standing there, just watching her. Why is he thinking of sparing her when she was giving him a perfect opportunity to finish her off for once and for all. At a time like this, she regretted being curious about the Princess'.

More than just that, actually.

She regretted what she did even before she read the book.

"I am waiting." She told him.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm your fairy godmother for the night." Mason said without any enthusiasm.

"My fairy god-WHAT?!" It's not that this scared her, it's just that it was the tittle he was given that made her bust out into another fits of giggles. Being given that name when you're clearly a guy is quiet hilarious. "What are you going to do? Wave your wand around and dance like a ballerina?" She joked.

"No." He glared at her. "In fact, I'm her to make your day 'magical'."

"Well, do it before I lose my lunch." Sure, laughing at him for dressing up as a girl was fun, but now, it just left a mental image in her head. One that will sure scar her for life.

Mason waved his wand at Mikayla. At first nothing happened. Or that was at least until a light shot out of the wand and hit Mikayla. Not only did it nearly blind her, it irritated her. That was the second time she had been enveloped by a light and was hoping that it would never happen again.

It happened all too fast-the now tattered dress ripped off her body and was suddenly replaced by an elegant light blue gown that shimmered in the moonlight. A marvelous beaded necklace appeared around her neck. She felt a slight tug at her scalp and reached up to her head to discover her hair had been pulled into a graceful bun and a silky headband had held her usually untamable hair in place. She winced when a sharp pain erupted from her feet.

She looked down and cringed at the sight. Not only was she wearing high heels, she was wearing high heels made of glass! She hopped around switching feet to stand on as though that was going to take the pain away.

"Ow!" She yelped. Each step she took only seemed to increase the pain. "Are these really necessary?"

Mason smirked. "Of course. Without the glass slipper, your outfit would be incomplete. Beauty does come with a price."

"I can see why no one ever bothered to take a look at the princesses' feet!" She squeaked.

Mason shook his head and laughed slightly. "You'll get used to it. If not, who needs feet?" He gave her a lopsided grin which earned him a glare. Acting quick, the muscular middle aged fairy waved his glittery wand once more at a pumpkin field which immediately transformed into a magnificent silver carriage. He repeated the action when he spotted a couple of mice not too far away. The mice became white horses whom backed up to stand in front of the carriage as though they had been ordered to. He spotted a ferret scurrying away and quickly waved his girly wand at the animal which took the shape of an attendant.

Mikayla looked impressed. "If you can do that in five seconds, I don't see why you cant make these shoes more comfortable."

Mason ignored her complaints. "This magic will last until the stroke of midnight. Then everything will go back the way it was."

Mikayla nodded and hopped into the carriage which took off not even a moment later. She turned to wave to her father to find him missing. She sank into her seat and closed her eyes, hoping the night wouldn't go down too badly.


	6. Meeting The Prince

**I'm trying to update on a daily basis. I need about two or three more chapter to go and I'm done with this story. Last night, I've decided to base this story off of Cinderella only. (Sorry!) Truth is, I have no memory of what exactly happened in the other Princess story (Beauty and a Beast) that I was going to use. I even searched through my little sisters books just to recall what happened. (Yes, I was _that_ desperate just so I can finish the story.) **

**Sadly, my little sister had every Princess story except for Beauty and the Beast. I apologize for the short length of the story. Please enjoy before I mark it as complete, though! :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**Meeting the Prince  
**Once inside the ballroom, Mikayla stood still. In the far right corner of the room, she saw an unrecognizable person bowing in front of Candace and Sabrina. The girls' eyes were basically trained on that one person, making her wonder who it could ever be. Candace and Sabrina glanced up at where Mikayla was standing and froze. Although they had been fooled by Mikayla's outfit and couldn't recognize her, jealousy was evident in their eyes. The young man stood straight, confusion ridden along his face. He followed Candace's and Sabrina's gaze and saw Mikayla. Shocked, Mikayla immediately recognized the person.

Brady.

She wanted to run away once she saw him walk towards her. But she couldn't. No matter how much her mind protested, her legs wouldn't budge. She wished she would have moved instead of stand there, looking like an idiot.

"Good evening." He greeted her, bowing slightly. "I'm Prince Brady and you are?"

Mikayla glanced at the boy, taking in his appearance: He wore a white buttoned-up shirt, black trousers, dress shoes, and tie. His hair was neatly pulled back as well. In a story like this, Mikayla expected him to dress up much fancier. The only thing that made him stand out was his slicked-back hair-which made him look twice as attractive as he already was and even Mikayla couldn't deny it no matter how many times she tried to ignore it.

"Mikayla." She finally said.

"May I have this dance, Mikayla?" He politely asked, holding a hand out for her to take.

Before she answered, she glanced at Candace and Sabrina, jealousy and anger written all over their face's. Mikayla knew that if she accepted, they would lose it. It was a good thing they didn't recognize her or else she'd probably be toast by the time she got home. Mikayla turned back to Brady-or Prince Brady in this case-and smiled.

"Yes." She took his hand.

He smiled at her words and led her to the middle of the where they waltzed. Everyone gathered around the couple as they danced. The young men were jealous of Brady for taking someone as beautiful as Mikayla away from them. But they must admit that when battling for who should take Mikayla as theirs, Brady, the Prince, would obviously win with his charming ways.

The young woman, however, reacted differently. Anger and jealousy built inside of them. Each girl became insecure about themselves when they compared one another to Mikayla-no one could ever beat her when it comes to beauty. It was then when all the girls started a cat fight about who should march up to the couple and steal Brady from Mikayla. Some didn't even fight.

In fact, they tore their dresses apart, and ripped their hair out until they were bold. After that, they decided to go home and start a charity for girls with cancer so they too wouldn't be insecure about their looks. They hoped to send a message to girls all around the world that looks isn't really important and that you are beautiful no matter what. And to think that happened in one night because they were jealous of Mikayla. Well, the good news was that the charity worked out well! They raised over two-hundred dollars and traveled all around the world in hope to get their message out to the world. **(A/N: Sorry if that wasn't really funny, I'm not much of a comedian.)**

Back to Brady and Mikayla, Brady, noticing chaos break out around them, decided to take Mikayla to a more calm and controlled environment. So, he decided to take her to the garden. The young man moved away from his partner and took her hand in his.

"Follow me," he murmured as he lead her away.

As they exited the ballroom and encountered the garden, Mikayla's eyes widened in amazement. The ground was paved with fine cement. Not one crack tarnished the smooth surface. Various plants surrounded them. A row of marble outlined the pathway which lead to a wide opening where a magnificent water fountain stood. The sound of the waterfall was not only calming but was enough to drown out the noise coming from the chaotic ballroom.

"This is all great, Brady, but why? Why did you chose me? When you could have chose any other girl in this kingdom?" Mikayla questioned once her shock resided.

Brady chuckled slightly. "Because you're not like any of the other girls. And you're **_beautiful_**." The prince responded earnestly.

Mikayla flushed. She expected that answer but for some reason; it felt special at the moment. "T-thank you-" She replied, too flustered to deliver a proper answer.

"No," Brady cut her off. "Thank you for coming. Otherwise I would have never meet you." His brown eyes twinkled in the moonlight as he gently stroked his companion's cheek. He gave a dazzling grin and leaned in.

His lips brushed against hers in a soft kiss, his hands cupping her cheek. Mikayla, shocked, kissed back. Time seemed like an unrealistic factor as the two savored the flavor the other's lips. Unfortunately, the clock chimed midnight and Mikayla pulled away in hurry.

She gave Brady a weak smile and said, "I'm sorry, I must go." With that, she took off. She ran as fast as she could, what with the glass slippers she had on that pressed against her feet. As she ran down the staircase of the palace, her right shoe fell off. She stopped to analyze the scene. "How is that even possible?!" She exclaimed but nonetheless ran off in hurry.

She jumped into her carriage which immediately took off. She began to realize what was happening to her outfit. The light blue gown transformed back into her ugly rags and her hair feel to her shoulders, relieving her of the tight bun. The carriage too was changing and the horses began to shrink. Soon enough, Mikayla had to jump out of the carriage to avoid becoming the center of a pumpkin. She tumbled on the floor and unfortunately, into a puddle of mud.

"_Crap_." She muttered before jumping to her feet, and making a mad dash for the house. If the others had found out that she was at the ball instead of being in bed by now, she would be dead. She snuck in through the back window and rushed to her room that was in the basement. She then hopped into the shower-which she thanked God that it was there- and changed into her pajamas. The others didn't even bother to check up on her. She them crawled into bed and slowly drifted off into sleep.

That story may not be over for her just yet, but she was just glad that she finally got some rest. As she slept, she dreamt of only one thing that could make her smile at a time like this: Brady. The kiss they shared was sweet, but it was a shame that she had to leave so soon.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Brady had ran down the stairs. He stopped when he realized that she probably wasn't going to see her again. That was, until, he saw a slipper. One that was much similar to the one Mikayla had been wearing earlier. A thought had formed in his head and he ran back inside the palace. Tomorrow, he was going to find her. And then name her his Queen. She had been perfect for him anyways. But, he certainly wasn't going to use the shoe to help him. He was going to ask for her by name. He needed to find the **_beautiful_ **brunette who had left him.


	7. A Happy Ending

**I'M BACK AND READY TO UPLOAD THE FINAL TWO CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!...You know, after neglecting it for about two months now. I apologize if this sucks; I just want to get over with the story as soon a possible.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**A Happy Ending  
**"Brady," The prince was startled at his name being called. He soon realized that the voice had belonged to his father, King Kunu. The King stood in the doorframe of his only son's room, watching his son's actions.

"Yes, father?" He asked, still startled at his sudden appearance.

"If you want to spend your lifetime with this girl, find her." The King took the glass slipper from his son's grasp.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" He questioned.

"I'll order the Duke to take the slipper, go into town, and try it on every girl in the village." The King suggested.

Brady's eyebrow increased. "Yeah, like I'd have the Duke go around, knocking on everyone's door, looking for a girl I already know looks like and her name, asking them to try out the glass slipper that will probably fit on every fifth girl." He said sarcastically. "I'd rather"-He took the glass slipper from his father and placed it on the desk in front of him -"Have it my way."

"You are doing it _my_ way." The King argued.

"No thank you." He shrugged his father's offer off and took off.

"You're not going to find her this way!" The King called after his son.

"At least it's better than what you had suggested!" Brady called back.

~XXXX~

"EEEEKKK!" Candace squealed, running into the living room where the others where currently sitting. Sabrina and the woman had been talking while Mikayla had cleaning—she thought that she was done with this story, but apparently, there's still more to it. Candace jumped onto the couch Sabrina sat on and shook her. "Guess what? Guess what? GUESS WHAT?"

"What?" Sabrina asked, hoping that this was a way to shut Candace up faster.

Candace stopped jumping and sat down next to Sabrina, "Prince Brady said that he was looking for the girl he danced with last night."

"So?" Sabrina was annoyed that Candace had interrupted her with unimportant information. "The girl he danced with wasn't us so why should you care?"

"He said that he will take this girls hand in marriage!" Candace exclaimed.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Sabrina jumped to her feet as soon as she heard this. "Where did you hear this?"

"I heard from Madison who heard from Ashley who heard from Talia who-"

"Get to the point!" Sabrina snapped.

Mikayla having heard this conversation—obviously because she was still in the same room as them and the two were talking rather loudly—rolled her eyes. Even in a Princess story, Candace _still_ gossips, she had thought.

"But there's more than just that!" This caught Mikayla's attention the most. Okay, so hearing that the Prince wanted to take her hand in marriage because she was the one who danced with him last night didn't affect her at all. But, when she heard that there was more to that, she completely lost it. "The worst part about it is that he's looking for a girl named Mikayla!"

"Candace!" Sabrina face-palmed, believing that her sister was sometimes so clueless. Even Mikayla knew who it was and she is that girl!

"What?" At that point, Mikayla had slowly got up and tried to walk away, unnoticed.

"Who else has that name that we know of?"

After being asked that, realization had finally struck Candace. "_Oh_."

Sabrina leaned forward, only to slap Candace in the back of the head. "_Yeah_."

"But that can't be possible! We left her here after we tore her dress and ruined her evening!"

"She could have snuck out." Sabrina suggested.

"How would you know?"

Sabrina sighed. She glanced up to see Mikayla slowly creeping up the stairs. "You get back here!"

Mikayla froze, hoping that if she just stood there, no one would see her. She swallowed hard as she saw Sabrina walking towards her. Then, without thinking, she ran up the stairs, having no idea where she was going. She just ran. Running into what she thought was the master bedroom, Mikayla closed the door and locked it behind her, panting.

"You better come out and tell us what you did last night, Mikayla!" Sabrina's voice came through the other side of the door. Soon enough, she was banging on the door. "MIKAYLA!"

Mikayla did nothing other than stand with her back to the door, praying that this wasn't going to be the way she died. The doorbell was rung and Sabrina immediately came to a stop. "I'll get you later." She told Mikayla before running off to get the door.

"Oh, Prince Brady," Mikayla could hear Candace's obnoxious voice. It was no doubt that she was flirting with him down there. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find the girl I danced with last night."

"Interesting," Candace said, but Mikayla knew that she could care less about the ball at the moment. "Did you know that that girl is-"

"Me." Sabrina interrupted, stepping in front of Candace. She hoped that he would fall for it, but he didn't.

At first, Brady examined the girl. He gave her a questioning look. "I don't think so." He shook his head, both disappointing and angering the girl. "Is there another girl who lives here that I can talk to?" Mikayla quickly shot up at this. Before any Sabrina or Candace could answer, she ran out of the room and down the stairs as fast as she could.

Sabrina smirked inwardly, knowing that this was her chance to ruin things for Mikayla. "There is no more-"

"What about me?" A voice questioned from behind them.

Candace and Sabrina turned and saw Mikayla. Anger bottled up inside of Sabrina and she wasn't sure if she was going to explode or not. She looked at Mikayla as if she was going to kill her any second now-which she was.

Brady looked at Mikayla, taking in her appearance. "Mikayla?" He had finally said, cocking his head to the side and raising and eyebrow.

"Yes?" She pushed Sabrina out of the way and now stood in front of the boy.

"_You_ were the girl I danced with last night?"

Mikayla nodded. "Yes. I was that girl. It's hard to believe, I know." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nervously glanced at the floor.

"No. In fact, "-Brady used two fingers to lift Mikayla's chin-"You're more beautiful without the make-up right now."

"Awww!" Candace was heard in the background. Then Sabrina stepped on her foot, "OUCH!"

"T-thanks." Mikayla's eyes wandered to the floor again.

Brady smiled at her. "Shall we go?" He held out a hand for Mikayla to take, giving her a dazzling grin similar to the one he gave her last night.

Mikayla's eyes finally meet Brady's. "Yes." She accepted his hand.

~XXXX~

The crowd of people cheered as the Prince, now crowned King, ran down the stairs of the castle with his Queen. As they descended, flowers were thrown at them. The two greeted as many people as the could before jumping into the carriage that would take them away. For the first time in that story, Mikayla found this the most sanest thing that ever happened to her in that story. The two shared a kiss as the carriage took off.

A bright light emerged out of no where and took Mikayla where she had wanted to go.

Home.


End file.
